darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos dwogre
Chaos dwogres (also called Chaos dwarf ogre) are a magical cross between Chaos dwarves and Ogres. They were created by the rogue Red Axe mining company or their allies. Like chaos dwarves, these creatures are brainwashed minions who are ultimately loyal to Zamorak. They can only be fought after completing Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, in the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield. Players who kill these have a chance of obtaining the dragon pickaxe, which can only otherwise be gained by killing chaos dwarf hand cannoneers or chaos dwarves on Chaos Dwarf Battlefield, or by buying it from other players. Although Chaos dworgres are not aggressive, players should be cautious on the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield as the Chaos Dwarfs are aggressive (see the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield article for further details). Chaos dwogres have a very accurate magic attack that looks like somewhat like dragonfire, although dragonfire protection (anti-dragon shield, dragonfire shield, or antifire potion) is neither needed nor effective against it. Dragonhide armour, with its high magical defence, is recommended and the prayer Protect from Magic reduces the damage. If the player attacks creatures other than the chaos dwogres, Protect from Missiles should be on at all times. A chaos dwogre attacking a player only uses its melee attack when next to the player and only its magic attack when at a distance. This allows players to set up and use the proper protection prayer (Protect from Melee or Protect from Magic) based on the circumstances and thus reduce damage when following a dwogre-only strategy. Chaos dwogres focus on attacking members of the Black Guard within their magic attack, even if under attack from a player. A prayer-saving strategy is to wait for dwogres to wander as far east near the battlefield as their range allows (roughly two clicks past the line of rocks) and engage the dwogre in combat as it is fighting a Black Guard member. Prayer is not needed while the attacked Black Guard dwarf is alive. If the player can determine the exact dwarf being attacked (by seeing the attack's flames on the target), the proper protection prayer can be switched on as the dwarf dies, thus minimising Prayer drain while protecting the player if the dwogre retaliates. Caution is advised with this tactic, as dwarves can sometimes die very quickly on the multi-combat battlefield. Some players advocate standing behind a dwogre in these cases, as the field of view makes it easier to see which dwarf it is attacking. The melee attack animation of a chaos dwogre is somewhat slow, but a very accurate attack. However, it is ineffective to switch Protect from Melee on once the attack begins, even if the prayer symbol is visible when the attack actually connects with the player. The player will still be hit in this case. The prayer must be on before the dwogre starts the attack, thus making prayer flashing a very difficult, albeit not impossible task. Those with high Attack, Strength and Defence may find that Guthan's set is sufficient to heal them when fighting dwogres. This would also save inventory spots if they player does not need prayer potions. If using Guthan's, it may still be worthwhile to bring a small amount of food in case the dwogre deals damage too fast. Players should also consider the cost of prayer potions compared to the cost of repairing Guthan's set, and determine which method will work best for them. Getting there *Start at the Grand Exchange, go north-west until you see a hidden trapdoor. Click on it and you will receive a message asking if you would like to travel to Keldagrim. Travel to Keldagrim and run north until you see a bridge. Cross it and go south past the Kelda hops patch in front of the Consortium's western entrance until you get to the Stonemason's hut, then go east until you reach a small tower-like building. Open the door, go through, and follow the southern path and cross the bridge. Once over the bridge, run west until you see a tunnel (completion of Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf is needed). Enter the tunnel and you will arrive at the battlefield with level 48-92 enemies. Be especially careful of the level 100 chaos dwarf hand cannoneers in the area - their attacks are slow, but extremely accurate, and can hit up to 500. This can be reduced by using Protect from Missiles, but even if you use the prayer you can still die very easily (especially if you are wearing low level armour such as rune) as the prayer will quickly go away even at a good level such as 60. However, the Chaos Dwarves will only become aggressive if you initiate combat against one of them, excluding the non-aggressive dwogres. *Using the Grand Exchange method listed above, one can also take a shortcut by utilising the palace that gaps the river. Simply enter the palace, go up the stairs, run over the river, go down the stairs, then leave the palace. This shortens the walk/run by about 30 seconds to a minute. *Using the Grand Exchange method there is actually a shorter way than the above method. When arriving from the Grand Exchange by cart, run to the north just past the consortium until you see a boat and a man standing next to it aptly called "Boatman" click on him and allow him to take you to the mines. Once you arrive where he takes you right click a nearby dwarf named "Ferryman" and choose the cross river option. This will put you right by the entrance to the Chaos Battlefield. *A quicker method to the battlefield is to teleport to Rellekka with an enchanted lyre or using teleport to home if your house is in Rellekka, then running northeast to the entrance to Keldagrim. Upon entering use the Dwarven Boatman and then right-clicking the Dwarven Ferryman and selecting "Cross-river." From there you can run west to the tunnel. This allows you to get back to your grave before 5 minutes have passed. *You may also use an ectophial and run south west to a fairy ring enter the code DKS and enter Keldagrim after which you use the Dwarven Boatman and then right-clicking the Dwarven Ferryman and selecting "Cross-river." From there you can run west to the tunnel. *Another method similar to the above involves using an Ardougne cloak to teleport to the Kandarin Monastery to recharge your prayer, and either using a slayer ring to teleport to the Rellekka Slayer cave, or running to the fairy ring by the Tower of Life. *On of the fastest methods to get there is to cast the Home Teleport spell to the Fremennik Province lodestone, then running north-east to the Keldagrim entrance. Go through the entrance, through the crack in the wall, cross the river, and make your way over to the secret door which leads to the battlefield. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons and armour Runes Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *All other kind of ogres drop at least big bones, however, dwogres drop normal bones. This is probably because they are shorter than regular ogres. *When the dwogre uses its magic attack, it looks like the dragon pickaxe's former special attack. *Despite being half chaos dwarf, they are not as aggressive as chaos dwarves. fi:Chaos dwogre nl:Chaos dwogre Category:Quest monsters Category:Ogres Category:Zamorakians